


The Madness of Leonard Allen

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len is ridiculous, M/M, dads!Coldflash, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len are married and have a small child, somewhere between babyhood and toddlerhood. Michael is walking just fine, but he hasn’t spoken just yet.</p><p>That is, until three days ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness of Leonard Allen

**Author's Note:**

> About that title. I realize that nowhere in this little ficlet does it mention what they did about their last names when they got married. However, it's my headcanon for ALL of my married!Coldflash fics that Len gives up his last name and takes on Barry's, instead of keeping his name or hyphenating (which also means that despite the tag Michael's last name is also Allen). And the title didn't look right if I didn't add a last name.

Barry and Len are married and have a small child, somewhere between babyhood and toddlerhood. Michael is walking just fine, but he hasn’t spoken just yet.

That is, until three days ago when Michael called Len “Daddy” while Barry is at work. Len is excited and texts Barry about it, but he can’t get Michael to do it again later. In fact, the best he can do is get Michael to say a series of “dadadadadada” baby talk nonsense.

When he does get Michael to do it again, Barry is once again absent, and when Barry is around…he just looks at Len like Len insane whenever he tries to get Michael to duplicate the word in front of Barry.

Another two days pass with Michael only saying the word when Barry isn’t around, and Barry is looking slightly worried for Len’s mental health due to his vehement insistence that this totally happened. Len is somewhat concerned that their baby son is actually a diabolically evil mastermind bent on convincing everyone Len’s flipped his lid. He’s beginning to wonder if perhaps it was a bad idea to use his sperm instead of Barry’s when it came to conceiving Michael…

**Author's Note:**

> Another headcanon ficlet. I may turn this into a 5+1 fic at some point. As such, I'm probably not going to add this to the Domestic Coldflash series, but let it remain here in the Flash Tumblr Fic series by itself, even though it qualifies for both. I will, however, place the 5+1 fic that it inspires in the Domestic Coldflash series rather than in this one, though.


End file.
